Pre-filled beverage or food containers (e.g., soda cans, canned soups, etc.) are sold in a wide variety of commercial settings and can contain a wide variety of food contents. Pre-filled beverage or food containers often must be water-impermeable for extended periods of time, during which the containers may be shipped, sold, and/or stored all by multiple elements in the supply chain. For these and other reasons, the use of water-permeable materials like cardboard is limited to certain types and/or designs of containers. Furthermore, to ensure that the interiors of such cardboard-based containers are water-impermeable, these cardboard-based containers include coatings or layers (e.g., plastics, foils, waxes, etc.) that often render the container as a whole non-compostable.